A Simple Question
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: New Lease on Love. What if Diego hadn't given up so easily when he arrived in the tavern that morning to talk to Victoria? He doesn't have a guitar, but maybe he should give it a shot. And what will happen when Juan shows up? Simple reveal without a plot.
1. A Simple Question - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Note: Probably posting too soon, but today is a big day and I could use the boost it gives me to see people reading and reviewing a new story. Even as I write this author's note after uploading the file, it has no title. It's called 01. Exciting, eh? It's been awhile since I've shared, and I like sharing with you guys. LaCorelli started this again, and I have had some fun with it.

Consider yourself warned, this chapter has...an abrupt ending. I hope you like it.

zzz

Diego bumped into an angry man as he entered the tavern. Dona Maria was running after him, but she paused to glare at Diego.

"That woman's impossible!"

Diego grinned. He knew that. He loved her temper. He sobered as he caught site of an angry Victoria wiping the table. He did love her temper, however he didn't particularly like it when it was directed at him. He'd come to have a serious talk with her, and was disappointed that she seemed rather upset right now.

"Another disheartened suitor? He looked very handsome. Very suitable."

Victoria put her hands on her hips and scowled at Diego. "And very conceited. The man never stopped talking about himself!"

Diego put his hands to his chest, crossing a line. "Well, I'm not conceited."

Victoria glanced up at Diego, completely missing the connection. She laughed at the idea of someone like Diego being conceited and shook her head. Just being born a De la Vega gave the man every right, yet the man never did anything, never made a nuisance of himself.

Diego grinned. "Your standards certainly are of the highest order." Diego wondered if he'd meet her standards. "Victoria, there is something I must talk to you about."

Victoria sighed heavily. "Now, Diego? It's almost noon and I have lunch to prepare."

Diego took a few steps after her. "It sounds like you could use some help."

Victoria froze and turned back to the caballero in disbelief. "Help?"

"I can cook…" Diego shrugged as his confidence wavered. "…maybe."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, and Diego quickly went on. "You're the expert. You could tell me what to do. I could chop onions, wash dishes, ummm…" Diego lifted a hand to scratch his head. "Stir soup?"

Victoria laughed and Diego looked offended. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends help each other out, right?"

Victoria's eyes trailed down the long length of him and his pretty blue suit. His perfectly tailored suit…which fit him quite well… Victoria shook herself. "Diego de la Vega working in my kitchen?"

"Why not?"

Instead of answering, Victoria turned and headed back to the kitchen still shaking her head. She was surprised when she reached a counter and turned, because Diego was right behind her. So close. How did such a clumsy man move so silently? She jumped back after bumping into his chest, but Diego didn't move back, as if he didn't see anything wrong with standing so near.

Diego's eyes were focused completely on her, and Victoria forgot for a moment she was supposed to be doing something.

"Where do you want me?"

Victoria was afraid she might be blushing, so she pointed…not at any place significant, just further away from her. Diego looked down on her for a moment- _since when was Diego so tall?—_then he walked in the direction she pointed.

"Dishes?" Diego asked, disappointed, as he eyed the large pan with something strange burned onto it. "Okay, I can do dishes." He'd rather do something where he could stand next to her. How could they talk if he was scrubbing a pan? Determined to impress her, however, Diego tossed his jacket over a chair and rolled up his sleeves. This pan would sparkle by the time he was done.

"Don Diego?" Victoria hadn't moved from her spot near the counter. Diego looked up with a smile as he dipped something which looked like it was meant for scrubbing into some water. Victoria stared, then crossed her arms in disbelief as she leaned against her counter. "You're going to wash my dishes?"

"I said I'd help. I'll do whatever you need."

"Don't you have to meet your tailor or something?"

Diego crossed his own arms and mimicked her pose, and Victoria's eyes widened when she realized he was offended.

"Victoria, is that all you think I do?"

Victoria put a hand to her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just…Diego, you don't have to do that." She glanced around the kitchen and honestly considered what he could help her with. "You can peel potatoes if you want."

Diego wiped his hands on a nearby towel and came to stand next to her at the table as she showed him the bag of potatoes and a sharp knife.

Diego held up his first potato and the knife. "Why are you taking off the skin? I like your mashed potatoes with the skin."

"You do?" Victoria glanced up at him, his compliment warming her. Victoria shook her smile away and went back to chopping tomatoes. "You don't like potato skin in your bread, do you?"

"Bread? You put potatoes in bread?"

Victoria laughed, then watched in amazement as Diego peeled the skin from his first potato. She reached over and picked up the long slivers of skin, with hardly any potato cut off. "You've never peeled potatoes before?"

Diego immediately set his new potato down on the table with the knife. "Was I doing it wrong?"

Victoria wondered how he made it look so effortless. "No…I just…you're very good at it."

Diego grinned and picked up his potato, wielding the knife like an expert. "Thank you."

Victoria picked up her knife as well, then elbowed him because he was putting her off balance. She smiled when he acted injured, then grabbed a tomato and chopped it into tiny pieces. She frowned, because now they were too small. Why was Diego making her stomach flip over and her heart race?

"I never imagined you'd be good with a knife."

Diego set another potato down and looked at the knife. This was an opportunity. He could tell her he was good with knives…and then tell her he was also good with a sword. Or maybe he could wrap his arms around her as he showed her how he peeled potatoes.

He wound up scowling as they were interrupted by a man in uniform. As if he didn't already know how dangerous it was to tell her he was Zorro, now he had visiting officers intruding on his plans. He gripped the knife, then remembered he was dressed in blue and not black. He stabbed the knife into the table as he assessed the newcomer.

"Diego, don't mess up my table!"

Diego released the knife and took her hand where she'd covered his, the chance to touch her making him forget about the situation. What situation? The newcomer didn't know he was Zorro any more than Victoria did.

They glanced up when the officer cleared his throat, and Victoria shook Diego's hand away when the intruder's eyes dropped to it. "Juan."

_Juan? Who was Juan? And why was she smiling like that?_ Diego picked up the knife and ignored the potatoes as he watched Victoria hug the new guy. _Why didn't she hug me?_

Juan eyed Diego with suspicion, but Diego just glared back. Victoria gave Diego a strange look, but dismissed him and focused on Juan.

"Victoria, I wanted you to know… I'm being promoted to Captain."

Victoria smiled at her friend. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

Diego scowled. _Did she have to hug him again?_ "Yes, that's wonderful. Congratulations."

Victoria's eyes widened at the tone in Diego's voice. She stepped away from Juan, for some reason feeling guilty as she watched the men size each other up. Victoria came around to grab the knife Diego was once again jabbing into her table. When he pulled his eyes from Juan and looked down at her, she seemed caught in his gaze. What was wrong with her today? She released Diego's hand which held the knife and stepped back.

"Victoria, can I speak with you?" Juan asked when he grew tired of being ignored.

Victoria glanced at Juan, confused by her strange reactions to her _friend_ Diego.

Diego leaned forward on the table. "She's busy preparing lunch, as you see."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?"

Victoria put a hand on Diego's arm…for some reason she felt as if Diego might leap at Juan any second. She met his eyes, and eventually they both picked up their respective vegetables. "Of course we can talk. What did you need?"

"I hoped we could speak alone."

Victoria glanced sideways at Diego, then shook her head at Juan. "Diego's my friend. I must prepare lunch. We can talk like this or later."

For once he felt confident as Diego standing next to Victoria. He stepped behind her, put his hands on her shoulders as he looked at the officer. "Victoria, it's fine. I'll go over here and wash the pans." With a small squeeze to Victoria's shoulders, Diego backed away. He grinned at Juan's scowl, who didn't miss the obvious sign of possession. "Unless you'd like to help?" Diego offered Juan. "There are two pans here which could use a good scrubbing."

Diego smiled at Juan's look of horror. _See if Victoria talks to you after that!_, Diego thought. He turned and looked down at the charred metal. Maybe he could just buy her a new one and he could throw this one away? He sighed and bent to his task, determined to impress her. He kept silent so he could hear Juan when he lowered his voice.

"I shall be at the Admiral's office in Monterey. No more sailing." Victoria smiled at Juan's good fortune and bent back to chopping her tomatoes, still distracted by the caballero scrubbing a pan in her kitchen.

Juan pressed on, even though he didn't get a reaction. "I'd like you to come with me…as my wife."

Victoria's fingers turned numb and the knife fell onto the cutting board. "Wife?" She jumped as the pan Diego was washing fell against another, the clatter echoing in the silence. She turned back to Diego, but his back was still turned and he'd picked the pan back up already.

Juan stepped closer. "Please, don't say anything just yet. Victoria, we've known each other all our lives."

"That's true." Victoria wiped her hands on her apron and stared at the vegetables she was supposed to be chopping. "We were childhood sweethearts, but we are no longer children." She grinned at Juan and shook her head at the absurdity.

"No, but I never stopped loving you," Juan insisted as he stepped even closer. Both turned as a pan smacked against the counter again, and Victoria wondered if she should have shown the clumsy caballero how to wash dishes. She turned back to Juan. _Was he still talking?_ "I never will. You were in my heart all those years I was away at sea."

Victoria stifled a chuckle. "You love me? You don't even know me anymore. You left…what, ten years ago? You only visit once or twice a year."

"Of course I know you. You didn't change that much. I would be by your side every day. My prospects are excellent. I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Victoria crossed her arms. "If you knew me, you would know there is someone else in my heart now."

Juan laughed. "Zorro? The outlaw? You can't be serious."

Diego gave up pretending to do dishes. He turned to face them and crossed his arms and legs as he leaned against the counter to glare at Juan.

Juan glared back then looked down at Victoria. "He's a criminal. And he can't have good intentions if he's left you alone to deal with all the rumors I've heard since I returned. I don't care what people say. Marry me and I'll take you away from all this!"

Diego's eyes widened in surprise, aching when he saw Victoria drop her head and slump her shoulders. _What rumors?_

Diego walked up behind Victoria and put his hands on her shoulders again, now to offer comfort. "You have a strange way of proposing marriage when it's laced with insult."

Juan bristled. "I said I do not care. I care more about Victoria than this character. I could give her a good life, away from all this corruption she hates so much. This…Zorro will only get her in trouble."

Diego's heart sank, his hands falling away from the woman he loved because he knew Juan was right. He'd thought about confessing…planned to tell her he loved her, that Zorro could maybe go away. They could be married.

But Zorro would be hunted forever. If anyone found out…

"Please leave," Victoria uttered, running a hand along the table of the tavern she loved.

"Victoria, I…"

"I'm sorry, Juan." Victoria squared her shoulders again and faced him. "I don't love you. I love this tavern. I love Los Angeles. Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to leave."

Juan glanced over Victoria's shoulder at Diego, who was no longer guarding Victoria. Diego had wrapped his arms around himself, was staring at the ground as if Juan had hurt Diego's feelings instead of Victoria's. Maybe Diego wasn't trying to court Victoria for himself. He still had a chance.

"I'll be in town two more days. Maybe we can talk again."

Victoria shook her head. "My mind is made up."

Victoria watched the curtain a long time after he left. Diego poked at the potatoes on the table next to her.

Now what was he supposed to do? He wanted to marry her, but it would put her in danger. This morning the risk had been far from his mind. And what about these rumors? But could he really stand by and watch her marry someone else?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Why are you sorry? He was the rude one."

Victoria glanced up at him, wondered what had changed. Diego looked oddly happy to be doing kitchen work a few moments ago, yet now he seemed sad. Victoria slowly scooped up her chopped tomato and put it in the bowl, then hissed as the tomato juice told her she'd cut herself when she wasn't paying attention.

She sucked her finger deep into her mouth, confused tears coming to her eyes. This morning she told Padre Benitez she wanted a family. Juan was right…Zorro was an outlaw. Juan reminded her of the rumors she tried to ignore…who would want to marry her? Even Diego was having second thoughts about helping her in her kitchen after being reminded of Zorro.

Diego heard her hiss and grabbed some water, pouring it into a small bowl. He pulled her finger gently from her mouth, but it really was just a small cut. He dipped her finger in the cooler water. Diego's kindness amplified the mess her life had become, and she sniffed to try to keep the tears from starting.

"Oh, hey…it's just a small cut. You'll be okay." Diego set the cup on the table and held her wrist and it so it wouldn't tip over before wrapping his other arm around her. "Does it hurt that much?" Snuggled up to Diego's chest, Victoria started crying in earnest.

"No, it doesn't hurt," she managed to say after a few minutes. Diego's hand rubbing up and down her back had her nearly completely relaxed. But Juan and Doña Maria were still right.

She stepped back from his support and looked up at him. Diego pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her cheeks, then pulled her hand out of the water. He examined the nearly invisible cut, dried her hand and left the handkerchief in her fist. Victoria smoothed out the fine silk, wiped her face and tried to gather her composure.

"Why are you here, Don Diego?"

Diego put his hands in his pocket to keep from touching her again so he could focus on her words. "I don't know. I thought you needed help. I wanted to help." His pockets failed, and his hand came up to touch her upper arm. "Why the tears? I thought you loved Zorro. I never even knew about Juan."

Victoria chuckled, still playing with the expensive cotton and tracing Diego's monogram with her fingers. "I do, but Doña Maria is right. Juan is right. If Zorro loved me, he would have come forward by now. And people talk…I want to live in Los Angeles, but no one here would want me after I consorted with an outlaw."

"Consorted?" Victoria shrugged. "I didn't know people talked. I'm sorry."

Victoria shook her head. "It's not your fault." Victoria picked up her knife, but Diego took her hand and set the knife back on the table. He didn't want her cutting herself again…

Or stabbing him…

"You love Zorro, but it's too dangerous for you to be together."

Victoria shrugged again. "I told him I don't care. It wouldn't be more dangerous…everyone already knows I love him."

"You really don't care that he's an outlaw?"

Victoria dug around on the table to find some carrots, but once again Diego prevented her from picking up the knife. "Everyone knows he's an outlaw. None of that matters. If he's caught, people will still assume I knew who he was. The people who believe I don't know just make it worse because I'm consorting with a stranger. He knows this, yet after three years I'm still waiting."

"If you knew who he was, you would act differently around him. You might call out his real name instead of Zorro."

Victoria met his eyes briefly, but looked back down at her carrots. "I wouldn't. I'd know who he was. I could help him, or I'd stay out of the way."

"Do you think I'm conceited?"

Victoria's eyes widened, confused at the change in topic. "What?"

Diego shrugged a shoulder. "Do you?"

Victoria smiled and put a hand against his chest. "No. You have a good heart. You offered to do my dishes. Thank you."

Diego took her hand and held it against his chest when she tried to remove it. "I play the piano, but I'm not a big fan of the guitar."

"Don Diego…" Victoria tried to speak, but her mind was turning to mush. Did he have to stand so close? She tugged at her hand again, but when Diego didn't release her, she let herself feel his heat beneath the silk. Diego was making a fine impression even without a guitar.

"You like my stories, don't you?" Diego reached a hand out to cup her cheek when she turned slightly pink. "You like hearing about my experiments… remember how much fun we had with the sodium?"

Victoria's fingertips pressed into the muscles beneath his shirt, suddenly very aware that Diego was a man. Always before, it was like talking to a younger brother. A bit foolish, a bit of a klutz, but not a giant of a man who seemed to be drawing her in with so little effort. "Why are you asking me these strange questions?"

Victoria gasped when he stepped into her. One of his hands went to her waist and the other to her cheek to keep her eyes focused on his. Her fingers curled into his shirt, goosebumps and heat spreading over her skin as he pulled her body close to his.

"Because I need to know that you like me. That you really don't care about the risk." Diego's thumb stroked over her cheek, and his lips came down to taste hers ever so gently. "I need to know you love me…before I risk our lives and tell you that I love you." Diego said a quick prayer he was doing the right thing. "And that I am Zorro."

zzz

Author's Note: Thanks to LaCorelli for the inspiration, and Marla for the beta. LaCorelli gave me brilliant ideas to fix the next chapter, and Marla can still fix a huge problem with a simple word change. I'm not sure how she does it, but I hope you guys benefit and see an improvement in my writing. All because of her. Also, now I will always have to thank my new friends on the Facebook group as well, cause they're just awesome. I hope more of you come join us.

This was going to be my ending. Once again, LaCorelli and Marla nixed that idea. Too bad, right? Don't you think this is a great ending? Another chapter will be out...eventually ;)

I love all my reviewers. It's lovely when you write where you're from if you're anonymous. I learned a new country yesterday :) Always nice to get reviews or notifications on an old story. Thank you.

Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I feel better now. I never know if my abrupt endings are good or bad. I'm glad many people enjoyed my initial ending, and others still wished for more. This story was begun for LaCorelli, so she gets her ending. Of course, that means in the future you never know what kind of ending you will get from me ;-) Maybe I should stop warning you, so you can get the full effect.

I'm also doing something I didn't plan on: making this story three chapters. There's not much to this one. I want to tweak something shortly after this chapter ends. I always planned on this being one section, but hopefully my idea will make it better. I'm having a rotten day and not studying, when I REALLY need to be, so I decided to post this part to cheer myself up. No one else has posted Zorro today, and someone said they wanted a new chapter a day.

Thanks to my patient beta Marla and to LaCorelli who gave great guidance when I went awry. Hopefully the finished product will be good. I am sorry Klingon, but by the time you supported my original ending, I'd already written the other. I hope you forgive me, your input is highly valued, and I hope the new ending is decent (though I do still love the originall).

zzz

Victoria slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Diego. Did Diego just kiss her? His hand was still cradling her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm. Was she dreaming? She ran her tongue over her lips, and her eyes widened when his eyes dropped to follow the movement and filled with a heat she'd never seen before.

Wait…_what?_ She gasped in air, but it didn't help clear the fog from her head. "What?"

Diego's hand came down to her chin, stroking over her lips slowly before resting his finger over them. "Don't say anything just yet, please. This isn't the time or place, and I'm sorry. It's the middle of the day, there are people outside. There's nothing more I'd rather do than to take you someplace we can be alone, but I know the tavern means a great deal to you. Juan just…"

Diego wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "You hugged him. You hugged him and I saw red. I can't keep quiet. You're all I think about. Dream about. I know it's dangerous. Please...everyone is talking about the matchmaker. If you accepted me as your husband…people would forget about Zorro. I'd make you happy, I swear. Please marry me." He paused, then hugged her tightly before stepping back without releasing her. "And never hug another man again. Ever."

"This is why you wanted to talk to me earlier?" Victoria asked, avoiding his eyes by watching him step back and take both of her hands in his. She looked at their hands. His should be smooth—he was a caballero who slept all day and read books and played music. But he wasn't, was he?

"I'm sorry. I should have considered the time, I know you're busy. I can be a little impatient." Diego squeezed her hands and released her, his eyes falling on the forgotten vegetables. "I thought if I helped you make lunch you wouldn't be as mad. I wanted to spend the day with you. I thought we'd talk later…but…" Diego picked up the knife, tried to peel another potato, but dropped it again in frustration when he chopped off a huge chunk. "Juan is the better choice. The alcalde is a fool, but what I've started is dangerous."

Diego sighed, still looking down at his cutting board. "I didn't know people talked about us. You never said anything." Diego pressed his fists against the table, fighting with himself. Then he picked up the knife and the small chunk of potato, carved it into a heart and set it on top of her tomatoes. "So there it is. You know. I can give you a good life, but my life is here. There will always be repercussions from Zorro, I can't get away from it. You could. Or you could come to the hacienda tonight for dinner. Yell at me all you want. Tell my father and watch him yell at me. I only hope you'll give me a chance. You said you don't love Juan. Please love me instead."

Victoria saw him glance up at her, read the love and doubt in his eyes before he bent back to his potatoes. She watched him peel a whole potato and reach for another, glanced back at the clean pan which sat drying on her counter. She picked up her knife and rested it against a carrot, but didn't seem to have the strength to slice into it.

"I hoped you wouldn't yell with an audience on the other side of the curtain. I never expected you to be silent."

Victoria glanced up at him again, but he wasn't looking at her. Diego de la Vega was intent on chopping potatoes in her kitchen. He reached over and pulled the knife from her lax fingers and went back to his task. Her legs felt weak, too, so she fell into a chair around the corner of the table to watch what he was doing.

"Afraid I'll cut myself again?"

Diego shook his head. "I was afraid you might stab me. You sit. I can do it."

Diego peeled the last of the potatoes and chopped them all into pieces. Her eyes followed his movements as he scooped the pieces up and put them into a bowl. His hands were huge…and this Diego didn't seem shy or awkward at all. She could sense a tension in him, and she grinned as she thought about him being afraid she'd stab him. Her mind still seemed clouded with shock, but she felt no anger.

Diego walked over to a wall when he ran out of potatoes and pulled down an apron, and Victoria rested her head on her hand as she smiled at him.

He lifted a carrot and his knife. "Carrots?"

She nodded, still unable to comprehend California's most eligible bachelor chopping vegetables in her kitchen. Rather well, too. She lost her smile as she followed his movements. The man was an expert with a knife. With a sword, too. She was a cook, and she was sitting here doing nothing.

She stood and grabbed a pot, and Diego dumped the potatoes in when she held it up. She heard the chopping stop as she went to the stove, caught him looking back at her when she turned around. He immediately ducked back to his task, and Victoria rushed to save some whole vegetables for later before he sped through her entire stock.

Wanting some space, she started working at the stove. It didn't help, she was still incredibly aware of him. If only she could figure out what to do about him. The chopping stopped, and Victoria held her breath, not sure what else he could do. She liked it earlier, when they stood side-by-side chopping vegetables like a normal couple.

Normal couple? Hardly. She could feel it when he walked over and stood too close behind her. Why did she want to lean back against him? She pointed at the counter next to her and pulled a towel off some dough. "You can punch the bread down."

"Punch the bread?" Diego stared at the blob of dough as if she were speaking another language.

Victoria moved to show him what she meant, but he took his time moving out of the way. Diego seemed to radiate heat, and Victoria was hyperaware of him as they bumped into each other. Victoria knew she was bright red as she punched the bread and folded it over. She hoped he thought it was from the fire, and she ran back to her place over the stove. He was still only a few feet away, though, and her skin still tingled from his presence.

Victoria glanced over at him, easily seeing his muscles flex beneath the thin shirt he wore. His rolled up sleeves revealed muscles she never imagined to be on such an academic man. His sleeves fell down, hiding her view and Victoria shook herself. He was so intent, completely focused on this mundane task she'd given him.

And she had been mesmerized, too. "That's enough!" She pushed at him and Diego held up his hands in apology and stepped back. Victoria covered the dough with a towel and looked at her friend.

Her friend? He'd just proposed. Dough and flour clung to his fingers and cuffs. She wet a cloth and began to clean him up.

"I'm sorry. Your shirt is getting ruined."

"Victoria…" He took the towel from her when she ignored him to focus on his hands. "Querida…"

Victoria's eyes flew to his and she took a step back. "I don't know, okay? You come in here wanting to talk and I think you just want to tell me about a horse or a story or a book or something, and—"

Diego stepped into her, his hands cradling her face as he covered her mouth with his. She opened her mouth to speak and Diego pressed the advantage, his tongue sliding in to taste her. Her fingers clenched in his shirt, and his arms slid around her waist to pull her close as their world narrowed to only this space, only this moment. Her fingers dug into his hair as she kissed him back, and she wondered what she had done to deserve this.

Diego hugged her tight, then kissed her lips gently before pulling away to look at her. He smiled. She looked completely dazed, her lips swollen from his kisses and a blush brightening her face. "I love you. This morning when I came to the tavern, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I want to tell you that I love you every day for the rest of our lives. It's that simple. When you decide you can forgive me, when you think you can love me, too, we can worry about the rest."

Victoria's fingers fussed with his collar where her hands were still around his neck. She toyed with his hair again, because she could, running her hands through it to smooth it down. Diego closed his eyes in bliss at the gentle massage, and Victoria ran her fingers over his face.

"Are you really Zorro?"

"Do you doubt it? Or are you afraid?" Diego tugged her close again when her eyes narrowed. "I am, too, Querida, but we deserve our happy ending."

"How do you know it will be happy?" Victoria asked, but didn't wait for an answer before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

Diego stroked her back, glancing anxiously at the curtain and thinking of the real world which can be harsh and unforgiving. "All that matters is you. The timing is right. DeSoto is new. I'll rally the caballeros. After what happened last week with him trying to execute Mendoza, we'll have the regiment on our side as well. We'll put my father back into office."

"You say that as if it's easy." Victoria glanced around her kitchen. "The matchmaker brought three men in three days, all excellent prospects for me. None of them were landowners."

"So?"

Victoria closed her eyes, happy to be held. He was the same man, she told herself. Diego _was_ her friend. They talked all the time, he supported and helped her when she wanted to do something different with the tavern. He respected her as a business owner, always treated her as an equal. She didn't think Alejandro would care, either.

Diego rubbed her back some more, keeping the world from intruding, but then he pushed her away. His hands on her shoulders made her flush, and she flicked an invisible spec of something off his shirt to avoid his eyes. One of his hands smoothed up her neck and tilted her face up for another kiss, this time gentle and full of affection.

"Victoria, I want to marry you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I should let you go with Juan," Diego shook his head and scowled toward the curtain, "but I'm selfish. I can't stand to see another man touch you." He rubbed his thumb over her lip and took her hands again with a sigh. "I don't like politics. Maybe I should have been more outspoken as a De la Vega instead of putting on the mask. Zorro took care of things, so my father and the others got lazy. We'll change that."

"And will they still listen to you if you marry a tavern owner?"

"I'm Diego de la Vega." Diego smirked, puffing up his chest and straightening his collar. "I can marry whoever I want."

Victoria tugged at her hands and Diego held on, pulling her hands around his waist again and kissing her when she appeared ready to protest. When she melted into him again and her fingers dug into his back, he forced himself to pull his lips from hers. She'd never had a problem with his class before.

"I'm just a man, Victoria. I like to read. I like playing with chemicals in my lab, and yes, I know how to make bombs and tear gas. I'm also fairly good at convincing people I'm a coward. I tried to use my knowledge and skills to help people. That's all. The people made Zorro a legend. My grandfather gave me a birthright. I'm just an ordinary man in love with the most beautiful, most passionate woman in the world. Nothing else matters."

Victoria wondered how she overlooked him for so long. It would take some time to get used to this new Diego. She blushed, remembering it didn't take long for her to kiss him back. "I'll ask Elena to cover the tavern tonight. I'll come to your hacienda." She forced her nerves down and smiled. "I don't think I'll yell too much."

Diego rubbed the back of his neck. "Good, then you can protect me from my father."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know either. If Zorro is going to retire, he needs to know."

Victoria nodded, as if the earth wasn't still spinning beneath her feet and everything made sense. "Okay. So I guess for the first time, I know when I'll see you again. Around seven alright?"

Diego's face fell. "You want me to leave?"

"You want to stay?"

Diego smiled. "Of course I want to stay." He glanced down and lifted his apron. "I'm already dressed for it." He pushed up his sleeves which had fallen down again. "Want me to wash the other pan?" He reached out and displayed his earlier handiwork. "See? I did alright, didn't I?"

Victoria shook her head but was smiling as she took the clean pan and put it away. "You really want to wash dishes?"

Diego scratched the back of his head. "I could, but…"

"But…"

Diego glanced at the table where he remembered standing close to her. "Isn't there something we could do together?"

Victoria blushed, thinking he'd read her mind. She liked standing next to him, too. Maybe they could talk some more. She felt different when she was near him. She turned and went outside to pick some fresh herbs and nearly rearranged her entire kitchen so he could chop things up and stand next to her at the stove while she cooked.

Time passed quietly. Diego chopped his herbs, even the onions, without complaint. He fetched anything she requested, did all the heavy lifting, and even washed the other pan. Most of the time, though, they simply enjoyed being together without danger, without a deadline, and without barriers between them. Elbows, hands, arms and shoulders often got in the way, since both of them tried to share the same space.

Diego came back to the table where they were working after checking on the rising number of guests in her tavern. "It's getting crowded," he said, as if it was the end of the world.

Victoria smiled and bumped her elbow against him. "That's a good thing."

Diego shrugged and pouted at the table. "If nobody came, we could have a private lunch."

Victoria shook her head. They'd spent so much time apart, she was amazed at how jealous Diego seemed to be now, not wanting to let her out of arms reach.

"Here, try this." Diego dug a spoon into the pie he'd proudly made and lifted a bite to her mouth. He immediately forgot about the pie and leaned toward her lips, but Victoria leaned away.

"Pie." Victoria grinned up at him. "I want to try the pie."

Diego sighed. "Fine." Diego tried not to notice how her lips closed over the spoon, concentrated on not leaning forward to lick her lips for her.

Victoria closed her eyes to judge his creation, but nearly forgot what she was going to say when she opened them again to see the heat in his eyes. "It's…" Diego reached a hand up to wipe the corner of her mouth and licked the chocolate off his thumb.

"It's…" Diego prompted, as if he touched her lips every day.

Victoria cleared her throat. "It's very good." He smirked and dipped some more (rather flat) cream on top of his pie. "For a first attempt," she added.

He scowled at her, deeply offended. He played with the white stuff he knew was supposed to be fluffier, but knew it didn't look like her pies. "I did everything you told me to," he whined.

Victoria grinned. Diego also got distracted often. So did she. "It's fine. Cooking takes talent."

"Really? So let me taste yours."

Victoria pulled her hands out of the dessert she was making by hand. "It's not done yet. My hands are dirty."

"Your hands are amazing."

Victoria coughed, hopefully not turning quite as pink this time when he looked at her like that. Unable to help herself, she picked up a slice of something and held it out to him. Instead of taking it, he took her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. His lips closed around the orange slice, but his tongue licked out to taste the sauce on her fingers as well. "Delicious."

She couldn't move, but Diego hadn't released her wrist anyway. So she waited, enjoying the tingling sensations shooting out from where his tongue caressed her fingers. He kissed her hand again, in a way that Zorro never had. He stepped forward, one hand going to her waist to pull her closer as he held her other hand where he wanted her. He kissed her palm, his tongue licking over her again and sending shivers down her spine.

Diego released her hand with another lingering kiss, and Victoria stared at it in dumb fascination. Her other hand rested on his chest where he'd pulled her close, and she glanced around her kitchen. It didn't seem real, as if she was in a dream. But Diego's chest was hard beneath his shirt, his body radiating heat as he pulled them closer together. She glanced down at the table, at the food they'd prepared as a couple.

Victoria smiled, then reached her hand back down to pick up another small piece of fruit. This time not trying to be neat, the sauce dripped down her hand and onto his shirt, but neither noticed. His lips had already closed over her finger, and she felt it all the way to her toes when he sucked at the sauce. Her fingers rested against his lips as he chewed, her eyes fascinated with his neck as he swallowed. Then his tongue once again touched her skin, following the path of the sauce down to her wrist. Her breath grew shallow as he lingered, his lips and tongue making sure he did a thorough job.

Diego released her wrist, and a second later his hand reappeared, this time his finger coated in chocolate from his pie. She blushed as she glanced from it to his eyes, but he didn't give her time to hesitate. His finger caressed her lips, painting first the top and then the bottom with chocolate custard. Her eyes grew wide as his arms wrapped tightly around her, pressing their bodies indecently close.

"Diego?" Her voice was weak, unsure, her eyes filled with a confused fire.

Seeing how much he affected her, no disguise, no adventure, put ideas in his head which would disgrace them both. He didn't care. He bent to her lips, his tongue licking at the chocolate only once before he pulled her closer, pressed inside so he could taste her. She made another sound, and Diego's fingers clenched against her waist as her fingers found his hair and his control snapped.

He bent his knees, pressing her back against the table and smoothing his hands down her hips, groaning himself when her soft bottom filled his hands. Wanting more, his hand came up to her neck, angling her head so he could take the kiss deeper, his tongue caressing hers as vivid images flashed in his brain of what all he'd wanted for so long. She gasped for air, and he gave her room to breathe as he kissed his way down her neck. He lifted his head to look at her, to admire the blush which covered every inch of the skin he could see. One hand caressed the ribbon at her bodice, smiling when she stopped breathing at his touch. His other hand clenched on her waist before lightly traveling up to rest just below her breasts.

Victoria's eyes opened wide, her hands finally seeing reason even if her brain wasn't working properly. She grabbed his wrist before it could go any higher, and Diego's hand fell away when she looked down at his other hand still toying with her dress. He changed her grip to hold her hand, and his finger once again came up to her lips, this time to wipe at the lingering chocolate he hadn't cared about when given the choice to kiss her.

He lifted the small bit of chocolate to his mouth. "You taste much better than this pie."

Diego enjoyed the blush which lit her cheeks, but she ducked her head and he felt a little pushy. He smoothed his hand over her hair and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"Carried away?"

Diego felt her tense and try to jump out of his arms when Juan intruded once again. Diego turned to glare at the officer. Eventually he let her go, disappointed when she stepped away from him. Diego reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, then glared at Juan again. "Wait in the tavern. The kitchen is off-limits to guests, and you're not welcome here."

Zzz

Author's note 2: Not really a great chapter ending, but it was the only place I could see. Save me from myself. I'm grouchy and not studying and annoying classmate friends. I'll cheer up if I get reviews, even negative ones cause I really want to improve.

Now I wonder…if Juan is in the navy, do you think he's ever been to Madrid? What kind of rumors might he heard, hmmm? Yeah, that's totally a tease. Review if you want to. Have a nice weekend. Thanks also to my buddies on the Facebook group, who are helping me with stories they haven't even read yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I wound up not changing it. Some minor changes, so don't blame Marla if I left a mistake, but I forgot Juan has some screen time in Moonlight. My idea will go there. I hope you enjoy the end of this story which was supposed to be 3,000 words.

zzz

"Victoria Escalante is my friend. In the absence of her brothers, I feel it my duty to call you out. Just what did you think you were doing?"

"You are not her brother. She asked you to leave this morning."

Juan saw Diego clench his fist, but didn't care. He stalked up to the caballero and stood toe-to-toe with the taller man. "I'm glad I didn't." He chuckled dryly. "And you said _**I**_ was rude this morning."

"You were. You're still being rude. Don't try to start any rumors, either, because Victoria has consented to be my wife. What we do is nobody's concern, especially yours."

Juan stepped back to look around Diego at Victoria. He began to reach for her and Diego stepped in front of him, grabbing his arm hard.

Juan backed up, rubbing the pain away and reassessing the man standing in front of him. "Never lay hands on an officer again."

"Don't dare to touch my betrothed again," Diego growled.

Juan crossed his arms. "Did you notice that your _betrothed_ is crying?" Juan spat. "We grew up together. Don't expect me to leave her alone with you after what I just walked in on."

Victoria turned to face them, and Diego did see her wipe at her eyes. "Victoria, are you alright?" Diego put a hand to her cheek, but she didn't shy away from his touch. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Victoria shook her head, resting her hands on his waist and her forehead on his shoulder. "It's alright." She lifted her head to look at him, her fingers tracing the mustache she should have recognized. "I'm scared," she whispered. "It wasn't real, hiding in the kitchen where no one bothered us. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Juan grew tired of being ignored. "Why are you afraid?"

Diego rounded on Juan. "This is a private conversation, and we asked you to leave."

"And I said no." Juan held Diego's glare for a moment, then glanced down at Victoria, who pulled away from Diego. "Is this man bothering you, Victoria?"

"I'm fine, Juan." Victoria forced a smile, then distracted herself by walking over and picking up Diego's jacket. She held it out for a confused Diego, then tugged the apron from his waist as she faced Juan. "Go sit down, I'll bring you something to eat."

Juan crossed his arms and didn't move. "An hour ago I asked you to marry me." Victoria's hands rubbed at her chilled arms as she glanced back at Diego. Juan softened his voice, but still couldn't contain his anger. "You said you loved another. This outlaw, Zorro. Now I come back and you're letting this…" Juan gestured at Victoria's friend. "…this man put his hands on you."

Victoria stepped to the side, blocking Diego when he tried to advance on Juan. She reached back to grab his hands and pull them around her waist. Diego needed to remember he wasn't wearing a mask right now. This man was a soldier, even if he wasn't stationed in Los Angeles. She turned to face Diego, tugging his jacket into place and making him presentable, trying to make him look like harmless Diego again. "Go home, Diego, please."

Diego let her push him back, staring down at her in confusion. "What? Why?"

Victoria put her hand to his cheek, but didn't know what to say to get him away from a soldier who could arrest him if Diego kept acting like this.

"Yes, why?" Juan asked, stepping up behind her. "Don't leave on my account, unless you'd like to step into the street for a moment."

Victoria turned, making sure to keep hold of Diego, who still seemed to want to tear Juan apart. "Stop it. Diego owns a big ranch. He has a lot to do, he shouldn't be wasting his time here helping me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Please don't let me keep you," Juan sneered, his voice dripping with false sympathy. He glanced at Victoria again, wondering what had changed in such a short amount of time. Earlier, he thought he still had a chance. Now…

"Diego de la Vega?"

"Yes." Diego stopped trying to get around Victoria and held her tighter. She was his, and Victoria didn't seem to want him to tear the boy to shreds. He didn't have to hit him. This time. "Maybe you've heard of me. Being in the military, you use our lanterns, our lighters. De la Vega steel. Drink De la Vega wine. The navy protects our trading ships." Diego lifted his chin from Victoria's shoulder and smiled, nodding gracefully. "Thank you."

Diego oomphed when Victoria elbowed him.

"Diego de la Vega," Juan repeated. "Yes, I think I have heard of you."

Victoria turned around and pushed Diego toward the curtain again, not stopping as Juan continued to poke the tiger. Get him in front of people and he'd calm down, stay safe.

Juan continued thinking out loud as he followed the couple out of the kitchen. "Funny, I heard Alejandro de la Vega's son was a weakling. Always buried in books, not trying to seduce the local taverness."

Victoria snapped around and crossed her arms, but once again found herself trying to control Diego. "Diego, please!" Victoria's eyes widened as the people in the tavern fell silent, curious at the show.

"Yes, Diego, please!" Juan mocked, grinning as Victoria hung on the taller man to keep Diego moving toward the door. "I heard he wasn't a fighter…but it appears everyone might be mistaken."

Diego stepped into Juan's personal space, ignoring Victoria's persistent tugging on his arm. "I'm not a fighter."

"Are you sure?" Juan interrupted.

Diego clenched his jaw and began again. "I'm not a fighter, but if you continue to insult me and my betrothed, you will not like the results."

Juan smiled up at Diego, glad he had an audience as more people noticed the caballero showing his true colors.

"There was another rumor." Juan watched a muscle tick in Diego's jaw, and now he did back up as he drew his sword. "A rumor I heard in Madrid."

Diego took Victoria's shoulders and firmly pushed her to the side, not letting her get in the way any longer. "You're pretty brave drawing on an unarmed man."

Juan shrugged and raised his sword. "From what I hear, the mighty Zorro is good at escaping. There's the door. You can try to run away. I'll still catch you. I'll be promoted again for capturing Zorro. Rumor has it you're uncatchable." Juan grinned confidently as Sergeant Mendoza stood in case he was needed. "Consider yourself caught."

"I don't care for rumors." Diego glanced at Mendoza, but the sergeant was watching Juan with suspicion, apparently ready to defend his friend Diego. How long would that last if Juan kept talking?

"Or nicknames? How about California Cockerel? That ring a bell?" Juan grinned when he saw he struck home. "In Madrid it seemed to be a right of passage to cross swords with the California Cockerel. How disappointed I was to find you'd left for home last time I visited Madrid. Tell me, did you really defeat Sir Edmund?"

Diego glanced around the tavern, a sinking feeling in his chest as he saw everyone silently hanging on every word. Victoria pushed in front of Diego again, and Diego was relieved when Juan took care that she didn't get hurt.

"Mendoza, amigo," Diego began as he took Victoria's shoulders again and pushed her toward the confused sergeant. "Be kind enough to take Victoria into the kitchen and keep her there." He couldn't help but grin as he watched Mendoza try to control Victoria, who naturally protested being pushed to the side. He loved her spirit. Mendoza wasn't getting very far trying to drag her into the other room, but at least he was keeping her out of the way.

Diego stepped toward Juan again. "Be careful. Know who you are dealing with before you go around insinuating things."

Juan grinned as he leveled his sword at Diego's chest. "I do know who I'm dealing with. You are under arrest, Zorro."

A few of his men in the corner stood, but Diego shook his head slightly and no one else moved. Diego forced his body to relax, his smile to be friendly. "So now you think I'm Zorro? Didn't you call me a weakling not two minutes ago?"

Juan's hand tightened around his sword. "It's an act. You may have everyone here fooled, but I can see you for who you really are."

"Zorro," Diego mocked, and he grinned when someone laughed. "Now why would I play at being a hero? Sounds exhausting. So does getting arrested." Diego narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood today."

Juan held his ground as Diego stepped toward him. "I didn't ask your reasons. I don't care. You're wanted by the Spanish crown for treason, and I'm placing you under arrest. You will come with me to the cuartel immediately."

Juan felt Diego's chest touch the tip of his sword and felt a tremor of fear at the look he was getting from the caballero.

"I am Diego de la Vega. You would try to arrest the grandson of the viceroy?" Diego grinned when Juan paled. "Yes, he is stationed in Monterey, isn't he? Your transfer papers might have even come from him."

Juan swallowed dryly. "It doesn't matter. There's a price on your head. You're wanted for treason."

"Oh really? A De la Vega is wanted by the Spanish crown?"

Juan growled. "Zorro. You are Zorro, and you are under arrest."

"How can you say I'm Zorro? Where's your proof? You have evidence?" Diego crossed his arms, grinning at the look of shock as the indifferent motion pushed Juan's sword out of the way. Diego let that sink in for a moment, chancing a glance back at Victoria. Mendoza was busy controlling his fiancé, but he was listening carefully. What would be the backlash from this? He'd been so happy a few minutes ago. That damned nickname…

He took another step toward the officer, ignoring the sword. "On the other hand, I do have proof that I am Diego de la Vega." Diego glanced up as he put a hand to his chin to think. "King Ferdinand is my grandfather's cousin? No…wait…I know this… My father's uncle? I'm sorry, I can't put my finger on it right now. We could ask my father. Or the viceroy. I never was big into politics."

Diego saw Juan's sword tremble, and before he could react Diego twisted the man's wrist and put him on the ground. Diego held up Juan's sword and looked down at the officer before he went on as if nothing had happened. "You know the queen makes excellent queso manchego. I ate at the palace quite often when I was in Madrid."

Diego glanced around at his audience and wondered if everything was over. Victoria had stopped struggling, and he was the center of attention. Diego's stomach flipped over as he saw Mendoza's wide eyes taking in the disarmed officer cradling his hand on the floor at Diego's feet. Mendoza appeared to be the only soldier present, but the tavern was full. This wasn't going away.

Diego reached a hand down to help Juan to his feet. Juan eyed his sword resting on Diego's shoulder and eventually took the offer of help. "I am not Zorro. I suggest you don't tell anyone about any of this. Do we understand each other?"

Juan looked up at Diego, and suddenly nothing seemed to matter. Victoria didn't love him anymore. This man clearly loved her, and would fight for her. Diego would ruin him before he could even try to find evidence the man was Zorro.

"I am sorry for any misunderstanding, Don Diego." Juan took his sword when Diego offered it, and tried not to wince too much as he struggled to put his sword away with his wrist barely working. "I'll be on my way to Monterey now. I doubt I will have time to speak to anyone before I leave."

"I think that's a good plan."

Diego followed Juan out and watched him walk around the corner, hopefully toward the stables. Several minutes later the man came out on his horse. "You'll take care of her?"

"I will." Diego crossed his arms, glad Juan was leaving…but the man was an officer and Victoria's friend. If he showed up to a new command with a painful (embarrassing) injury, he might change his mind. "Stop by my hacienda on your way. Talk to Felipe. He will give you some of our ice and wrap your wrist for you."

Juan's horse danced to be off, Juan saluted, and he was gone. Diego watched until he left the town, but the tavern behind him was still silent. Stay or go? Who was in the tavern? Mendoza was enough… Small towns gossiped. He stumbled forward when Victoria ran into his back, her arms tight around his waist. He smiled down at her worried expression.

"See? He's gone. Nothing to worry about."

"Diego, nothing to worry about?"

Victoria gasped and stepped in front of Diego when she saw Mendoza exit the tavern. "Señorita Escalante, we are getting very hungry."

Victoria protested when Diego moved her behind him. She glared at the back of his head with her arms crossed, but then grew distracted. He must be incredibly strong… she shook her head and bent around Diego's arm to look at Mendoza.

"What?"

"We are all waiting for our food! It smells wonderful. We are hungry," Mendoza patted his stomach and grinned at Diego.

"Sergeant…about what just happened…"

Mendoza put a hand on Diego's shoulder, shaking his head sadly. "I am sorry, amigo. I could not hear what happened over Victoria's shouting. She is very loud." Mendoza narrowed his eyes at Victoria as he rubbed a sore spot on his arm. "She is also very mean."

Victoria and Diego shared a look, and Victoria stepped up to Mendoza and put a gentle hand over his. Victoria could be loud, but she hadn't been yelling today. The tavern had never been so silent. "Mendoza, are you saying…"

Mendoza interrupted, taking her elbow and pulling her toward the tavern. "I am saying we are hungry."

Victoria stood in the tavern and glanced over Mendoza's head at Diego, who shrugged.

"Go on, we'll be fine," Diego assured her.

Mendoza turned to Diego, but was interrupted when a burly man and his friends tried to pass on their way out. Diego stepped to the side, warily watching Mendoza on the other side of the doorway. Each man didn't simply walk out, though. They all took his hand one at a time, shaking it vigorously.

"Gracias, señor."

_For what?_ More chairs scraped against the floor as another table stood to leave, and they did the same thing. Where was everyone going? Finally, an overeager old man broke from the norm and said "Gracias, Señor Zorro." His friend slapped his hat off his head and the man apologized before he left the tavern, too. Every man grinned at him, every man thanked him and shook his hand.

Maybe the town could keep his secret? Zorro had helped a lot of people. He didn't know everyone, but it seemed these men were believers now. Diego watched the lunch crowd mount their horses or walk away in disbelief. He turned back to the tavern to find it nearly empty. Mendoza met his eyes briefly, then they both turned to look at the final occupied table.

One of the men stood to leave, but his friend protested. The first helped the man to his feet and dragged him out the door, once again shaking Diego's hand and thanking him. Diego looked at his hand and rubbed it. Some of the villagers had strong grips. "What just happened?"

Mendoza slapped him on the back. "I do not know. I imagine such a thing might happen if people had the chance to thank Zorro." Mendoza headed toward the kitchen. "But I do not understand why they would leave without eating first."

"Mendoza…"

Mendoza turned and watched Diego for several moments. "You saved my life, amigo." The sergeant fiddled with his uniform, still proud of his position. "Sometimes people in power make mistakes. Someone has to be there to help us make the right choices. When the people are oppressed, there must always be hope. Heroes are important. I am proud to call you my friend. If you ever need anything, know that I am here for you."

Diego felt a little dizzy as he dared to hope. He walked up behind Mendoza and they entered the kitchen arm and arm. "Mendoza gets whatever he wants. He is the hero this day."

Victoria eventually smiled, hoping Diego was right that Zorro would remain a secret. She filled a tray with all of Mendoza's favorites, and lifted it to follow the sergeant back into the tavern. She caught Diego's gaze, and they both stood there frozen as they watched each other.

Mendoza glanced at his friends, and suddenly felt like he was intruding. He took the tray from Victoria. "I will take this back to the office. I have paperwork to do."

"Mendoza, you don't have to leave."

Mendoza shrugged. "A soldier's work is never done."

Diego and Victoria stared at each other a long time after he left. "So we finally have some time alone." Diego took a few steps toward his betrothed, his grin almost becoming a leer.

Victoria put a hand on her hip. "And what do you think that means?"

Diego put his hands on her hips, pulling her close and breathing in her scent. "Means we can pick up where we left off."

Victoria shook her head, reached over and shoved a large piece of apple into his mouth. "Shouldn't you eat so you can get back to your work? Make more lanterns and steel for the navy?"

"There is no other place I'd rather be than right here." Victoria smiled and blushed prettily, and his hand came up to cradle her face, his thumb tracing over her lip. "Earlier I found the most delicious dessert. I'm hungry."

Victoria leaned back. "What if I prefer to eat food like a normal person?"

Diego smiled, undeterred. "Victoria, we will never be normal." He picked up a piece of apple, and lifted it to her lips more gently than she had. "And everyone is gone. We can have our private lunch."

Victoria chewed slowly, then glanced at the juice on his fingers. She didn't mean to ruin the mood, but how could he be so calm after all that had just happened?

When she didn't play, Diego felt bad for pushing her and stepped away. Victoria grabbed his hand before he got far, and licked what little juice was left off his fingers. She pulled his arms back around her back. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should go talk to Mendoza. It can't be this easy."

"Can't we just have the rest of this afternoon? Finally spend some time together?"

Victoria smiled. "We've spent the last two hours together at least. Cooking food which is apparently going to be wasted since you scared away my customers."

"I didn't scare them away. They obviously wanted us to have some privacy. And I wouldn't say wasted. What would you like?" Diego glanced down at the table, pushed into her to reach for something on her side. He held a small empanada to her lips and ate some himself, carefully brushing at crumbs which fell in interesting places. "I don't think these are bad at all. You should be proud of me." Diego grinned.

Victoria laughed. "What did you do?"

He held up another pastry, showing her the fancy edges he had fiddled with while Victoria did the hard work. Victoria nodded indulgently. "They're very pretty."

"Not as beautiful as you." Diego bent to her lips again, more interested in kissing her than eating. He pulled the tie from her hair so his fingers could play as he angled her head to savor her taste. Her hand came up to his cheek, and Diego felt free when her fingers threaded into his hair in the absence of a mask. He pulled back when he remembered they were alone…no one to interfere, hopefully no one to interrupt. He didn't want to lose control again, but she smelled so wonderful, and her skin was so soft. "Will you marry me? Today?"

Victoria blushed as he pulled her closer, finding herself fascinated with his tie. It came undone so easily with only the slightest tug. Her face grew warmer, but Diego was so hot, and she could feel his heart racing beneath the skin of his neck.

Diego's fingers clenched against her when she stroked his neck again, her soft fingers branding him as she traced his skin. "Magdalena can take care of the tavern. Come to dinner tonight, but stay…as my wife."

Victoria couldn't catch her breath, could hardly remember there was a world outside of this tiny space where he held her so tightly. She reached for more fruit, and Diego bit into the orange slice instead of taking it whole. Juice raced down her hand, but Diego caught it, his tongue tracing over her skin and muddling Victoria's mind further. She never thought her palm could be so sensitive, was never so aware of another human being. She traced a finger over his chin to collect more juice and Diego captured her finger again, sucking it into the heat of his mouth and stroking over the sensitive skin with his tongue. She smiled at the heat in his eyes, licked her lips in anticipation when she saw him bend toward her lips again.

Instead, she jumped back as a cascade of water hit Diego and plastered his hair to his head. She gasped and turned to see Alejandro setting an empty cup down before he crossed his arms to glare at them. She tried to step away, but Diego snagged her arm and tucked her close as he easily untied her apron and used it to wipe his face.

"Does anyone else get to eat?" Alejandro frowned when Diego handed her something for her hair and Diego tried to hide his undone tie. "Off a plate?"

Zzz

Author's Note 2: Hope it's alright :) Remember though we do have information in the episodes and movies, sometimes I have to invent things. Not super important to this story, but I hope it doesn't bug anybody. I decided I liked Juan, so I might come back to him this summer.

Having a rough time this semester, so if you did enjoy, please drop me a note. Or come join the FB group, though I often don't have time to check it. Even though I'm busy, it is such a wonderful thing to come see your reviews and see people talking about Zorro, to give me a break from disease and medicine and bad grades. Hope you all have a terrific week!


End file.
